mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeling Pinkie Keen/Gallery
Pinkie sense Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png|Leaves, stick and a rock? Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Surprised Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png|Stealthy Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath a rock. Twitchy Twitcha .png|Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail. Pinkie Pie3 S01E15.png|Pinkie Pie senses a problem... Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png|Sorta resembles how they MET, actually... Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png|Spike's sort've scared of Pinkie's demeanor. Twilight with a frog S1E15.PNG|Nice catch. Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png|Fluttershy's got her work cut out for her, hauling all those frogs. Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Fluttershy doesn't mind carrying frogs, though. Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png|Pinkie Pie really knows how to make ANY hat look good! Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png|Pinkie surprised by something! Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png|"M-My Tail! Twitcha-Twitch!!!" Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png|Pinkie's afraid of her Pinkie Sense. Spike amazed S1E15.png|Twilight lying in a ditch Twilight fall.png|Twilight dazed in a ditch... Spike's pretty impressed. Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png|Pinkie sense came through, so time to ditch the hat! Applejack2 S01E15.png|Applejack asking why Twilight is hanging out in a ditch Applejack gasping S1E15.png Applejack4 S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail?" Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack5 S01E15.png|Applejack taking cover under a fruit stand. Applejack covered S01E15.png|That hat's a bit soft to be of much use against falling objects, Applejack... Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack6 S01E15.png Applejack7 S01E15.png Applejack8 S01E15.png|Applejack can't express enough, the importance of the Pinkie Sense. Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Floppy ears Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get... Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|... Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|...muddy. Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Twilight freaking out over Gummy gummy.PNG|It's Gummy! (once again) Gummy biting on Pinkie's mane S1E15.png|Gummy loves cotton candy. Twilight's search for proof Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle door slammed Testing Science S1E15.png|Science can't explain EVERYTHING (especially Pinkie.) Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|Twilight slammed in door again. Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight observing Pinkie S1E15.jpg|Pinkius Pieicus is on the move! Pinkie rolling on the floor S1E15.png|Observing Pinkie Pie in her habitat; Pinkie's just rolling around Twilight Sparkle bee attack stung bush S1E15.png|Bee attack Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Still spying Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png|Cellar door Confused Pinkie S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie notices her tail is cotton candy. Spike Twilight Sparkle leg casts binoculars spying .png|Cast-up legs Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png|Hit in the head by a pot... Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png|...And Anvil... Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png|...And haystack.... Twilight_Sparkle_piano_wheelchair_S1E15.png|...And piano? What next? Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Oh, Derpy.... Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack9 S01E15.png|Applejack shows off her... apple balancing skills. Applejack10 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie Applejack S1 E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png|There is nothing worse than a friend already knowing that you were stalking her. Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|...Or is there? Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png Fluttershy in trouble Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie, doing her stuff. FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png Froggy Bottom S1E15.png|A view of Froggy Bottom Bog Fluttershy S01E15.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png|"You're okay!" Fluttershy worried S1E15.png Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Look out behind you Twilight The Hydra S1E15.png|Shot of the 4 heads of the Hydra. Hydra.png|What the - WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?! Running from the Hydra.png|Running from the Hydra Applejack11 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Safe ground SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png|What do you mean that wasn't the doozy!? Pinkie That wasn't it S1E15.png|Sorry, it wasn't the doozy Angry Twilight S1E15.png|About to explode... Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle is...Rapidash?!? Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png|I think she's mad... Singed_Twilight_Sparkle_with_Pinkie_onlooking_S1E15.png|Twilight is burnt out Twilight Can't fight It S1E15.png|I can't fight it any longer... Twilight learns from Pinkie Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.PNG|Twilight learns her lesson Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png|About to send the report... Spike looking up S1E15.png Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess_Celestia_S1E15.png|Just dropping in Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries